


Nobody knows my...

by emma1217



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Orphanage, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma1217/pseuds/emma1217
Summary: The story until Disappearing of Orphan girl Lena. Her friend Jessica writes it.I am Japanese so my English is not good...hahaSo comment freely if you have your thinking for it.





	Nobody knows my...

I am Jessica Moran, 12 years old. My school was established because of education for Jinder Syndrome- kids. Jinder Syndrome people must avoid sunlight because small-pox appears on their skin and skin melts if they were in days. They are also discriminated by people, for example not able to work. So most of them are poor. 

My mother had died when I had been given to birth. I never knew my father. Only my grandfather knew. However, he had been poor as he was not able to raise me up. The son of boss where he worked helped him that made me to live in “Huset.” 

One day, Mr. Richard said to me.  
“New member come here.”  
“Oh, who will ?”  
He knitted his brows with answering me.  
“Mmm...a kid as old as you.”  
“Can you say only that ?”  
“Yes.”  
Nervous clouds appeared in my head.  
“...Are you nervous ?”  
“Yeah.”  
I saw under the floor.  
He held me with sadly voice.  
“You’re kind girl. So you maybe able to be along.”  
“...Yeah”  
I hear his heart’ sound. It made me calm down.

After 2 days, the girl came huset. When I saw her eyes at first, I fell down love with her. Heavy long straight hair like crow’s feather, lemon and sea-color eyes, clear and soft skin...she was beautiful like a doll. She smiled me and said “hello.”  
“He...hey”  
“What your name?”  
“Lena. Lena Sally. How about you?”  
“J...Jessica. Jessica Moran.”  
“Are you feeling shame? You’re shy!”  
She laughed at me. I get irritated and cried.  
“You shit! Fuckin’ childish bangs!”  
“...and you hate my left eye?”  
“Huh? You ugly artificial eye? You can’t see me by left eye. Ha! I laugh at you too!”  
I kicked her nether region.  
She felt pain and fell down. Her tears rolled down.  
“Why? I just wanna go along with you...”  
Then Mr. Richard came here and he cared her.  
“Are you OK?”  
“...yes.”  
She cried weakly, and I envied her because my favorite teacher took care of her.  
I just stood and saw them with anger.  
“Why kicked her?”  
“Cuz I got angry.”  
“You’re true monster!”  
“Why? She laughed at me at first!”  
“...I’ll tell you what you must understand.”  
“Hah, you’re hero of her!”  
“... you never understand anything.”  
He sighed.

After the fight, she appeared me in the shower room. Her thin feet hurt. I was shocked by them but I could not talk to her because of the fight.  
Front of the mirror, she took off the artificial eyes.  
“...What you say to me?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You think me ugly cuz of artificial eye.”  
I could not say anything.  
“You’re true monster for me. You can in the sun, you have cute strawberry red hair and natural eyes.”  
“Why have you lost your eye?”  
I asked her although we were not allowed to ask past.  
She showed me her crying face, but tears never rolled from her left eye.  
“You wanna listen?”  
“...yeah.”  
“When I was 6, a hate killer killed my dad in the spring night. Then, he gouged my...”  
She might feel fear, she fell down on the floor again with crying.  
“Hey, hey, hey. I’m sorry today. I learned...”  
“I don’t care of you now. But I never forget the night...”  
“Never cry.”  
“...I learned.”  
She calmed down with her breathing.

After 2 months, we got along with more and more.  
I gave her my favorite drinks and she taught me foreign language.  
One afternoon, we talked about choices of learning second-language.  
“Which you choose?”  
I asked her.  
“Me? Portuguese. And you?”  
“Swedish. Cuz you taught.”  
“Ahah. You take easy.”  
“Why you choose Portuguese?”  
“...I don’t know.”  
“Oh. You’re interesting.”  
I sat down the chair.  
“But you too.”  
“What you wanna?”  
“I don’t know. But I just wanna learn something new.”  
“Something new?”  
“I’ll make an effort to find it.”  
“Ahah, Ok.”  
A guy talked to me then.  
“Hey cute you, come with me.”  
A tall man with a strange hat and loopy eyes.  
“Which girl?”  
“Left dark hair girl. Come on!”  
I watched her face. She looked fear and sad.  
“Go with me, Lena.”  
“...ye, yeah...”  
I ignored him and hold her hand and went to huset.  
However, he was stalking after us. We were walking more and more. But he too.  
At street there is nobody. He say “fuckin’ bitch” and almost raped her. I ran at once and called the policeman.  
We went there and he arrested the guy.  
After the case, the policeman said me.  
“I called your teacher and he wasn’t raped.”  
“He?”

 

After 4 weeks, Lena and Mr. Richard gone. That morning, I waked up and said to Lena “Good Morning.”  
However, he wasn’t there. I searched him like demons in the hell, but he was not found. My lovely Mr. Richard too. I said another stuff and police search’s them, but they were not found.  
Since then, I sent sms to him, “I care of you.”  
However, he never replayed. But Xmas of last year, a message from him.  
“I spend with Richard o Natal in Brazil.”  
I replayed him “Where in Brazil?”, but he doesn’t reply now.  
In Brazil, does he spend with Mr. Richard...?


End file.
